How to deal with big ol' stupid idiots
by Onnudi777
Summary: Chara found out that goat bro is being bullied and decides to give someone a bad time. It's a little bit rushed (like all of my stories). One-shot. Rated T because Chara's a pottymouth.


I stormed to the entrance of the school Azzy went to. On a normal basis, I would usually stop and look around at my surroundings. After all, the underground can be very beautiful and the schools architecture was surprisingly complex. However, I'm usually not this pissed on a normal basis.

"Chara, I know you're mad, but they don't deserve it." That was my younger brother, Asriel, the prince of all monsters, and a precious cinnamon bun that I must protect at all costs. Am I overprotective of him? Eh, probably.

"Nope,nuh-uh, I'm not taking that as an answer. They're getting a bad time." Asriel sighed as he finally gave up on trying to hold me back.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt them. Can you do that?" Asriel looked at me with his "Puppy Eyes" expression. I knew exactly what he was doing and pointedly looked away.

"Yes I can-" Asriel let out a relieved sigh.

"Whew, that's good-" I didn't allow his relief to last.

"-PUT MY FOOT UP THEIR ASS!" Asriel opted to make a nervous smile as he once again started retraining me.

"That's not good." I felt Azzy stop for a moment, both in talking and walking, before continuing on, "Look, I don't think the… 'bullies' are bad people. I think that we should calm down and try to see from their side. Nobody's mean because they want to be mean." Ah, there's the voice of reason that made me backtrack from my current attitude. It was incredibly easy to forget that I promised myself to not be like the judgemental humans in my village. Isn't that why I left them in the first place? My stomping mellowed out to slowly walking as the rest of my petty ire faded away into nothing. I finally calmed down.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty dumb of me to jump to conclusions." I huffed and smiled wearily. "Alrighty, I'll talk to them." Azzy gave me a grateful smile and I returned it to him. Just before my mouth formed a mischievous smirk. "But I'm gonna do it MY way."

Asriel cracked a wry grin. "Oh lordy, does this mean that I'm now talking to the wise and witful master of sarcasm?" he asked, gesturing with mock flourish as I walked by with a teasing air of superiority.

"Indeed you are my humble apprentice. Now, watch and learn." I turned around and held my hand out daintily for him to take before the both of us broke down into uncontrollable giggles.

…

I hid just around the corner of the hallway as Asriel got to his locker. It was the end of school for him (I was homeschooled by Toriel. Guess you could say she was giving me tu-Toriel lesson.) Just like he said, a monster came up to him. The monster was a Loox Eyewalker, a bipedal monster that has two horns on the top of his head, a large eye on his face, and teeth under his eye. Surprisingly big for his age (hey, it's not like I wanted to be one of those know-it-all anime characters, but when you're alone in your parent's library room for two hours, you're bound to start reading, even if most of the books in there are just a listing and description of all of the monster citizens. Now do that everyday of the week for three months, and you basically remember everyone in the entire underground.)

"Heya Princy, didn't I tell you to get out of this school-" I decided to interrupt him with a gentle body slam, paralyzing him as I dragged him into the nearest empty room,told Asriel to stay outside, and then closing the door and locking it with a key I stole earlier during the day. Then I turned around to face the monster, wearing what Asriel dubbed as my 'creepy face' and walked up to him, trying to be as intimidating as possible (which works surprisingly well, even though the guy was literally a foot taller than me.)

Sending Loox the most insane smile I could imagine, I stared at him unblinkingly as I said in a deranged voice "So, I heard you've been bullying my little brother." and hid my amusement as he looked like he was honestly considering peeing himself. He gulped as he tried to appear unafraid (and failed miserably at doing so).

"Y-yeah? S-s-so? What's it t-to you?" I burst out into insane laughter (which is surprisingly easy, all you need to do is to force yourself to laugh, and I don't mean think of something funny and then laugh, just laugh physically and put too much enthusiasm into it. Always works for me). Loox followed my suite with much more nervous laughter before grimacing in fear.

I took my sweet time as I walked closer to him. "Since your so HILARIOUS, let's just get straight to the point." My unnatural smile was very big at this point before I forced it to collapse into a flat-faced expression of unamusement so fast that I thought my face would experience whiplash. "You're a big ol' stupid idiot."

Loox blinked in confusion as the tense atmosphere went away faster than lightning. "Wha?"

"That's the reason you were picking on my brother, isn't it. You're a big ol' stupid idiot."

I almost pitied the monster as his brain tried to catch up with the sudden turn of events. "Wait, w-what, I, no?"

"Then what's going on. Why did you decide to be a big ol' stupid idiot and pick on my brother?" It's best to interrogate them while they're still surprised. Then it's harder for them to make a good lie because they're still trying to get a hang of what's going on. How do I know this? Elementary my dear Watson. Elementary and detective shows.

"It's n-nothing. Why do you care?"

"It's nothing. Really? You're not even answering my question."

"W-why should I?"

"Still not answering it. But I'll be polite and answer your's. It'll rude if you didn't."

"I didn't what?"

"Answer my question. Oh, and quit slouching, you big ol' stupid idiot." Stay determined. If you irritate them enough, they might answer you out of frustration. Especially if they're not patient, which describes a lot of kids in elementary school.

"Shut up! You're just some stupid human! I could beat you up easily!"

"Okay, then you can beat me up after you answer my question you big ol' stupid idiot."

"Yeah, right!"

"So do you hate Asriel?"

"Psh, everyone hates him-"

"Yes because I totally saw everyone picking on him with you. Why do you hate the prince?"

"Because he's the prince-"

"That, legit, is the stupidest reason I've ever heard. Why do you hate the prince?"

"QUIT INTERRUPTING M-" He's at his snapping point. It won't be long now.

"Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asriel? Why do you hate Asri-"

"BECAUSE HE HAS EVERTHING BETTER THAN ME OKAY?! BECAUSE HE DOESN'T GET PICKED ON OR STARED AT BECAUSE OF HIS EYE! BECAUSE HE DOESN'T NEED TO DEAL WITH JERRY TEASING HIM FOR THE PAST EIGHT YEARS! BECAUSE HE...he…" 'Well boy did he crack like an egg.' I sighed as I walked over to Loox who was currently on the verge of tears. 'Crap, I suck at consoling people.' I hugged him and awkwardly petted him.

"There, there…" I watched as Loox bursted into tears. 'That did NOT seem to help. Uh, um, should offer him something?' "DO YOU WANT CANDY AND S***?!" Loox quickly shutted up and looked at me in confusion. 'Well, at least he stopped whimpering.' I got up and opened the door, letting Asriel come in.

"Uh Chara? I think that could've gone WAY better." I shrugged as I walked out of the room.

"I think it went well. Anyway, you take it on from here. I'll wait for you at the exit." I closed the door behind me as I walked away, my brother's voice fading as I got to the end of the hall. I walked up to a strange star at the corner.

KNOWING THAT YOU'RE BROTHER MADE A NEW FRIEND FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION.

 **3SAVE** CANCEL


End file.
